


The Cage Match

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chastity Device, Crack, M/M, PWP, Total Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Chuck was warned and is now suffering the consequences. Raleigh is the beneficiary.





	The Cage Match

Raleigh Becket plunked his breakfast tray down opposite of the new Marshal, Herc Hansen, and motioned over his shoulder. “What’s up with Chuck? He’s even more of an ass than normal! And it’s getting worse over the last few days.” Raleigh could swear a look from his fellow Ranger almost made some green J-Tech cry. The kid was in a mood.

Herc, who made it a point to still eat in the Mess, moved his eggs around and shrugged. “Haven’t noticed anything.” He took a bite and kept reading some report.

A loud huff came from the unlikely source of Mako Mori, Raleigh’s co-pilot, and longtime Hansen family friend. “Even you must have noticed that Chuck’s face is red more often than not. More red that normal given your ginger complexion, Marshal.” She’d known Chuck for years and this was not usual behavior even for him. She could tell something was off.

Waving his fork around, Herc shrugged again. “Can’t say anything is different. Boy’s always been a bit high strung.” Better since Pitfall, but he was still an ass on his best days.

The two co-pilots traded looks as they say Chuck grumbling his way through the Mess line. His glower could be seen from space, thought Mako. “And you see nothing different?”

“Nope.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Raleigh was in his bunk reading when there was a knock on the door. He knew instantly it wasn’t Mako and few people ever visited. Pulling the heavy steel door open he tried to hide his shock at seeing Herc. “Marshal?”

“A moment please, Raleigh?” he semi asked as he stepped into the Ranger’s quarters.

Closing the door, the younger man went and sat on his bed while motioning to the chair for Herc. “What’s on your mind?” That was when he noticed that Herc was twirling something between his fingers.

“You weren’t wrong, but I wasn’t going to discuss it in the Mess.” He walked over and handed the slender piece of metal to Raleigh. “Don’t lose that. Expect Chuck to come by in the next few hours or a day at the longest. Don’t give it to him without a full explanation.” Herc smiled broadly. “You’ll thank me later.”

Raleigh watched as the older man left. He looked down at the slender object and noticed the notches. It was a key of some sort. “Huh?”

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night, but Raleigh was wide awake as normal. The Hong Kong Dome was at less than half capacity with the victory and sealing of the Breach. The PPDC was still around to monitor, Guardians on the Watch now instead of Titans defending. So to hear footsteps in the hall at that late hour was unusual. Then the light knocking was downright incongruous.

Pulling open the door, he was only mildly surprised to see Chuck there. Not wanting to disturb the few residents of this hall, he motioned the younger man into his room and closed the door. “Chuck?”

Looking everywhere, but at Raleigh, Chuck started and stopped several times before managing a, “Can I have it?” His face burned red as he got the words out.

Raleigh bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting that he’d never seen a person quite that red before.  But Herc’s words came back to him. “No. Not until you explain.”

Chuck’s face did an amazing contortion of emotions in a matter of seconds. Anger, rage, fear, humiliation, and resignation all fought for supremacy before settling into feigned indifference. “Never mind.” Chuck started towards the door, shoulders slumped.

“What is it? Might throw it away if it’s useless,” prodded Raleigh.

Chuck let out a terrified groan. “Don’t!”

* * *

 

He’d been warned. Too much downtime and alone time and Chuck found plenty of time for an activity that had been done sparingly even as a teenager. Mainly in the shower or dorm room when alone. But not as regularly as most boys – not enough privacy. Twice already his dad had walked into their room with it smelling like a brothel or teenage boys room. Worse, the object of his teenage fantasies was now living near him and was ten times hotter in person than on a poster.

His dad had a simple request, just ask the bloke out. The Drift didn’t hide Chuck’s feelings or orientation. So, his dad knew all about his son. Hence the suggestion, nothing fancy, just pull Becket aside and ask. Then maybe their quarters wouldn’t stink like a teenage boys’ spunk depository.

But he’d been warned. So, the third time his dad walked in on a passed-out Chuck covered in dried or drying cum with his soft cock in hand, he solved the problem. Easy enough considering how many goes it looked like Chuck had at himself. He slipped the base of the cage under the spent loose sack of hefty nuts and up around the top with the shrunken flaccid cock in there. It was a tight fit, but that would encourage his son to get his act together. Easy click and lock. No more access to his favorite toy.

Chuck freaked when he woke up and found his cock was locked away. If there was one thing Chuck knew more than anything, he couldn’t take his dad in a fight. He wasn’t skilled enough yet. Begging only got smirks. Pleading got threats of days without the possibility of release. Now on Day Six, he was in Raleigh Becket’s room about to confess because he couldn’t have that key thrown away.

* * *

 

“Why?” he asked. Why did Becket need to know?

“Your dad said that I wasn’t to give you this key until you explained and I was satisfied with your answer.” Raleigh watched again as those broad shoulders slumped in defeat and the Chuck’s ears turned red.

“He…told me to do something…I didn’t listen. Too much time on my hands and no jaegers so he could do it without it being an…issue…I didn’t think he would.” Chuck swallowed audibly. “Please?” He hated that he sounded like he was begging. The last thing he wanted was to fight Becket for the key. Their differences were resolved, mostly. He didn’t want the man to know about _this_.

“That was the biggest non-answer I’ve ever heard Chuck.” Raleigh gave him a pointed look indicating that he was waiting. He watched as Chuck’s face started to crumple. The kid was embarrassed and deeply so.

Chuck looked up and everywhere, but at Raleigh. “I was passed out…I’d had several goes at it and was exhausted. He warned me to find a better way. Woke up and…” Chuck couldn’t believe how humiliating this was.

Raleigh still wasn’t grasping what Chuck was saying. He watched as the kid loosened his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled down his boxer-briefs. He swallowed, suddenly turned on more than he could remember. Chuck Hansen was caged. All the babble made sense. Greedy hands couldn’t get to their goal. Why the kid was so frustrated. Twenty-one and cut off from use of his cock. The cage looked a size too small for what it held. Herc was hung from the rafters and from a few glimpses Rals had in the locker room, so was Chuck. But that cage was keeping the kid tightly confined. Punishment indeed.

But in front of him was the bratty, mouthy, cocky, Ranger caged and almost tamed. Raleigh would be a liar if he didn’t acknowledge just how hot the whole thing made him. All that muscle and the kid was hairier than Raleigh ever dreamed of being just coiled there. Part of him cursed Herc Hansen, but most of him thanked the man. He practically served his son up as a buffet.

“What had you all excited that you were acting like a fourteen-year-old boy?” Just a small jab at the kid’s pride. “Daddy caught you spanking it so much he had to keep it from you. What made the great Chuck Hansen spend hours in his room beating off like a virgin watching porn for the first time?”

Clenching his fists tightly, Chuck knew he shouldn’t fall for the bait. He could see Raleigh enjoying this. The man’s shorts showed a definite bulge that wasn’t there moments ago. “Can I have the key?” he was moments from begging.

“Answer the question. What has you so hot you can’t keep it in your pants?” He watched the younger Ranger for signs of aggression or panic. There was a reason he had this key.

“YOU!” Chuck snarled. “Your damned abs and your perfect everything! Suddenly you’re back and it’s like I am fifteen again!” Turned away and started to hitch up his pants. He’d find a way to break the stupid lock now. Positive that Becket would tell everyone that Chuck was locked! 

Raleigh hugged Chuck from behind stopping him from continuing. “You have no idea how unbelievably hot you look like this. How many times did you cum that your dad had to take drastic measures?” Herc wouldn’t be cruel unless Chuck was really pushing the limits.

Slumping again, Chuck sighed. “The last time when he caged me, I went seven times in four hours. Why I was passed out when he caged me.” He turned and looked at Raleigh. “Can I have the key please?”

A slow mischievous grin crept across Raleigh’s face. “No. Not yet. I like seeing you tamed. What did I do in your dreams that let you cum seven times in an afternoon? Three different times you were caught means there were times you weren’t.” He leaned forward and whispered, “What naughty things did we do?”

Chuck whimpered as his cock tried to get into the action, but the cage left him no room to grow and expand. His manhood was trapped at a boy’s size. “Please?” he was embarrassed his voice cracked as he begged.

Letting his hands drop the bottom hem of Chuck’s shirt, he lifted and removed it from the younger Ranger’s body. He pushed the still unbuttoned pants all the way down along with those black boxer-briefs. He took in the sight of a naked, caged Chuck Hansen in front of him. All beautiful muscle and at his mercy. “So beautiful.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chuck’s cheek. “You haven’t answered me, yet?”

Mortified, but now desperate, Chuck looked at Raleigh and said, “You pounded me into the mattress.” He swallowed audibly, difficult with his now parched mouth. “Said you owned me.”

“Is that what you want?” Raleigh kept his voice steady despite how much he wanted that now. How much he wanted this cocky, brave, wicked smart, _man_ writhing under him. Whispering in one of Chuck’s ears, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” was the breathless response.

Raleigh pushed Chuck towards the restroom and found his old hair clippers. “I promise you now, I will take off that cage, and I will let you cum, but first a few things.” Turning the clippers on, he started running them along Chuck’s chest. Small clumps of hair began to fall. Raleigh lifted one of Chuck’s arms and trimmed Chuck’s pits, one after the other. Then he got on one knee and trimmed off Chuck’s thick red pubes. Without looking he grabbed his shaving kit and removed all signs of hair around Chuck’s caged cock. He then removed all hits of chest hair.

“So, fucking beautiful.” He reached into the shower and turned on the water. Hot steam filled the air in short order. Raleigh stripped and loved the gasp from Chuck. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we are just starting, but you’ve earned a little more punishment.”

He started washing Chuck all over, removing cut hair that might have gotten stuck. He loved the feel of those muscles under his hands. Placing a kiss along Chuck’s jaw, he groped those muscular globes that formed the perfect ass. “Going to wreck you.”

They both stepped out and quickly dried off. Raleigh placed Chuck in front of the full-length mirror. He made the younger Ranger lean forward while Rals played with that perfect ass. Coating a finger, he slipped it down the cleft of those globes and let it circle the rim, teasing it.

Slowly moving it inside and out he stared at Chuck in the mirror. His other hand reached and squeezed the hefty nut sack lightly, just enough to get Chuck to groan. “You earned this didn’t you? Getting caged?”

Their eyes were locked, but Chuck was silent save for his moans as Raleigh prepped his ass. He swatted a meaty globe and left a slight handprint.

A grunt and look of surprise came from Chuck, but he was also biting his lip now.

“Did you deserve this?” Raleigh tightened his grip on those fat nuts a little more.

“Yes,” came the whimpered answer.

“Why?” He slipped a second finger into Chuck and started running a finger over his prostate every third or fourth thrust. He could see the lust building in the reflection in front of him. “Why?”

It was getting too much, Chuck pushed back on those fingers, but couldn’t break the eye contact. “I didn’t obey…”

The words washed over both of them and Raleigh thrust his cock into Chuck. He used his hands to hold Chuck’s hands against the wall. He locked eye contact again. “Too many goes at your cock, didn’t man up like you were told and treated like a boy now. Right?” He gave Chuck a hard thrust. “Need someone to take control, don’t you?”

Chuck groaned. Raleigh was big and Chuck was tight. “Yes…” he shuddered out. He was being ripped apart mentally, giving up all his secrets, but he couldn’t stop. He looked at Raleigh. “I’m sorry…for everything.”

The pure sincerity of it hit Raleigh head on, the look in his fellow Ranger’s face melted him and something in his chest felt free. He grabbed Chuck’s hips and started fucking for really. “Look at your face, baby. I forgive you, but I’m going to fuck you hard right now. Make you hornier than you’ve ever been. But this is just the beginning. Keeping your cock locked tight for now though.”

Chuck groaned as he was pounded and one of Raleigh’s big hands fondled his heavy nuts and would giggle the cage. He was being owned and claimed. He wanted Raleigh for so long and now he was here; doing this, owning him. “Please…” he wanted his cock free.

The look of pleasure and despair was evident in the mirror. Raleigh slipped the key into place but didn’t unlock it yet. “So beautiful, you’re really a boy who hasn’t learned how to be a man yet. Saved the world, but now its time to save yourself.” He pulled Chuck back and kissed him fiercely.

He unlocked the cage and pulled off the outer part. He let the metal fall to the floor and started massaging Chuck’s aching cock. He marveled how quickly it filled and expanded. “Damn, you’re a grower.” He stared at the freed cock in the mirror and it was shocking how that was contained. Dropping his hand to behind Chuck’s nuts, he released the ring and pulled it away, letting Chuck be free completely.

“Look at that big aching cock.” He played with the foreskin and let it slid over the purpled glans. “If you cum before I say you can that’s twenty swats.”

Chuck whined. But he didn’t sass, simply put his head on Raleigh’s shoulder and moaned as his cock was free for the first time in almost a week. He let Rals push him down on the bed. Before he knew it, he was bent in half, legs on Raleigh’s shoulders and being fucked into the mattress. “Oh, fuck me!!!” He groaned into his fist to keep from bringing the whole hall into Raleigh’s bunk.

Rals felt Chuck’s wet cock sliding along his abs, the boy was close. “Cum baby!” And he did, a week’s worth of spunk gushed from Chuck as the kid practically wailed at the release. He fought to keep from cumming as Chuck’s ass tightened with every muscle contraction. It was heaven and hell all in one.

Slowing pulling out and putting Chuck’s legs back into a better position, Rals went and got a wet rag to wipe up both their drenched bodies. A Ranger as fit as Chuck, denied for a week, could do some serious damage. Settling back down, he pulled Chuck next to him and slowly reentered that glorious ass.

“That was round one, babe. Ready for the next round?” Raleigh kissed him again, this time tenderly. “Going to make this good for you.”

“Please…”

* * *

 

Chuck wrapped his arms around Raleigh as they slept. His ass ached, his hips had to be bruised, and his legs might never get full feeling back. It was awesome. But this, Raleigh holding him, touching him gently, that more than his forced confessions might ruin him.

“Two things: You owe your dad an apology and two, you aren’t ever stinking up your bunk again like that,” Raleigh moved to look Chuck in the eye. “You’re sleeping here now so I can watch you closely.” He dropped a kiss on Chuck’s forehead.

The younger Ranger didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip. Ruined, he was going to be totally ruined because of this. He was fine with that. Feeling that cock in his ass again and the pleasure rushing up his spine, yeah Chuck was just fine with being ruined.

 

**Epilogue**

 

Herc watched as his son limped through the Mess line. The boy looked wrecked from a distance so he knew it was going to be epic up close. He nodded as his offspring sat down gingerly in front of him. “Morning. I suspect you are free now?”

Chuck was under orders and bit back his normal sarcastic response. “Thank you,” he gutted out. “I’m free pending continued good behavior.” Part of him hated admitting that, but more of him wanted Raleigh in the worst ways. He was already turning into a sap.

Two eyebrows went up as Herc sat back in shock. “That good huh? Bet that’s an itch that will never get scratched enough now.” He loved the pained look on his son’s face. “I won’t be too harsh on you, boy.”

Raleigh plopped down next to Chuck looking like a small sun he was glowing so much. He even leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. “You okay? Not too sore?”

Chuck knew his face was bright red. “It’s a good sore,” fuck why was this happening in front of his dad? Oh, it was his fault! Fucking cage!

“Well, I’ll leave you to your breakfast and break the news to Tendo and Mako that I won the bet.”

Both Rangers stared at Herc. “What bet?” Raleigh managed to get out.

“When you two would resolve your sexual tension. I won.”

Chuck stared at him, “You cheated!”

Herc smiled at his son wickedly, “Unless you want everyone to know what exactly happened, I’d keep that opinion quiet.” Watching his son go from red to pale was also an amazing sight. “Don’t worry I’ll share the wealth. Probably need a big bottle of slick now since I imagine this  thing between you two won’t end this century.”

“Please leave,” Chuck said as he dropped his head on the table.

“I’ll get you a list of toys I’ll need,” Raleigh said with a wink. “Your son has lots of issues to explore.”

“I didn’t need to hear _that_ , Becket.” Herc started walking away.

“That’s future son-in-law now!”

Herc heard banging and knew it was Chuck’s head and the table. It was shaping up to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. Pure porn nonsense. Thanks for reading.


End file.
